


Spiders are Messy Creaturres

by miagirl3



Series: The Daily Life of an Average Superhero [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Candy, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, If You Squint - Freeform, Parent T'Challa (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter is a Little Shit, Trick or Treating, iorndad, spiderson, the ship could be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Tony and T’challa took their respected teenagers trick or treating and somehow they lost all their candy.Day 2 of October 2018





	Spiders are Messy Creaturres

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The kids we’re escorting to trick or treat dropped their bags

**Third Person**

Tony and T’Challa were bored as hell, but they both agreed to the teenagers walking ahead with them that they would go trick or treating with them, even if they are teenagers.

Shuri and Peter were knocking on all the doors they could to get all the candy they could. Just to spite the adults that went with them and to prove that they could do anything they decided to both dress up as avengers. 

The catch, Shuri was dressed as Iron Man and Peter’s dress as Wanda. He was going to be Black Widow, but the suit was to tight and tony told him no, so he went with the next option.

The two also convinced the adults to dress up and they felt proud of what they did, even if the other two just though they could have gone as something else. T’challa was dressed as Bucky while Tony was dressed as Clint.

The two adults did not enjoy their costumes as much as the teenagers.

After a while Peter and Shuri ran ahead saying how slow the adults were and went to go collect more candy with both Tony and T’challa sighing at the same time, not even trying to keep up with the two science nerds.

Instead they sat down on a bench to catch their breaths.

“Are we getting old,” T’challa asked Tony.

“You might be, but I’m still going strong,” Tony told him with a smirk.

“That makes no sense. I am younger then you are.”

“But you’re the one who feels older than me,” Tony told him as the two laughed.

After a few more minutes Tony got a call on his phone, saw it was from Peter and answered it.

“Hey dad, Shuri and I got into a little problem,” Peter said on the other side.

“What happened,” he asked, already fearing the answer.

“We lost our candy because of a spider.”

“We’ll be there in a few minutes,” Tony told his after asking for the specifics of where the two are.

“What happened,” the king of Wakanda asked.

“I’m scared to know,” Tony told him as the two walked to the teenagers.

Once they got their the noticed they were at a small bridge with a small fast running river under it.

“Kid, I’m scared to ask, but how did you guys lose your candy from a spider,” Tony asked them.

“Well Shuri and I were just minding our own business quoting vines and talking about death,” the adults sighed, “when all of the sudden we walked into this spider web. Shuri screamed and accidentally threw her candy bag over the window, but then I saw the actual spider and accidentally threw my candy over the bridge as well,” Peter explained.

“Aren’t you spider man. Why are you scared of spiders,” Tony asked him?

“Hello! Spider bite times peter equals pain and powers minus the creepy. Spider times peter subtract the powers equals creepy and gross,” Peter and Shuri both explained to the two slowly as if they were children.

“What’s the point of all of this,” T’challa asked them.

“Well trick or treating is over, we have no candy, you are both wealthy people, who love us dearly, and the stores are still open,” Both of them explained once again.

“All right lets go get you guys some more candy,” Tony told them they walked towards the car and towards the nearest Walmart for the two teenagers to help with their sugar addiction of candy.


End file.
